mnmsupersfandomcom-20200213-history
Father Jameson
I think you're being a little too casual about this Holy Water idea. Richard Jameson is a Catholic priest and member of Opus Dei, and one of a few Catholics who have developed spiritual powers during their training. Jameson is one of the youngest and most successful and powerful priests in the order, and is often high on the list of those called upon when supers are found. He was assigned to Freedom City in 2009 due to the high influx of supernatural activity there. Skills and Powers Informally known as the "Lightsaber Priest," Jameson can remove his silver cross necklace, using it as a handle (often wrapping the chain around his wrist for security) to focus a laserlike blade of holy light. It functions like a normal sword, but is weightless and easily cuts through most materials. Due to Jameson's vows against shedding blood, the blade will not cut flesh unless he explicitly wills it to, in which case its glow dims and it takes a "harder," solid blue appearance. When used against living foes, the blade dazes and burns with heat, but does little permanent damage. Unfortunately for Jameson, while his weapon is powerful; he has little formal combat training is an only an average fencer. Most of his training, as typical for the clergy; is in theological study and counseling. He's a history buff and is fascinated by anthropology, especially as it pertains to supers, and all told has a very well-rounded knowledge base. The priest's other powers are personal, including some skill with stealth and the ability to disappear in dark conditions, leap extreme distances and land safely from any fall, and slowly regenerate his wounds while in prayer and meditation. Backstory Richard Jameson, Senior grew up in the 60s and was a rabid counterculturalist who came to religion late in life, after his first son was already born. He became a teacher, a trade Richard Jr. heavily considered until eventually deciding on being a priest instead. Dedicated to "living his faith," Richard Jr. joined Opus Dei to directly help foreign ministries in the Third World, particularly in Africa. It was while attempting to rescue a missionary that had been kidnapped by militants that he learned he had powers, a fact he promptly revealed to his superiors. Jameson was called to the Vatican, where a Cardinal, also empowered; revealed the "secret side" of ''Opus Dei's ''role in finding and training supers. He was assigned to various dioceses in America, and ended up in Freedom City, where he remained for several years, owing to its seeming role as a "hub" attracting super activity. He opened a prison ministry at the Liberty Super-Security Prison, and otherwise did his best to help other supers in need as a trustworthy and experienced ear. The priest also helped the McMurray Detective Agency in their quest to save the world from the threat evinced by evil Maya deities. Personal Relationships Father Jameson became a mentor of sorts to Abbey during her tenure in Freedom City, helping her deal with issues with her powers and some of the choices she had to make. Miscellaneous Trivia *Jameson is frequently asked if his weapon is deliberately similar to the ''Star Wars ''lightsaber, and his reply is that many religious supers gain the ability to manifest holy weapons... without ever denying it. *He's somewhat more cavalier than many priests when it comes to holy artifacts, and sees little problem with blessing water or weapons without much regard as to their source. *Without a focus like his necklace, Jameson can still generate some light, though not much more than enough to read by. He's not above using this gift for pranks. Category:Supers Category:NPC